Thresh/Background
* |render = Thresh Render.png |gender = Male |race = Specter (Formerly Human) |birthplace = Blessed Isles |residence = Shadow Isles |occupation = * Soul Jailer *Artifacts Guardian |faction = * Shadow Isles |allies = |friends = Mordekaiser, Hecarim, Karthus |enemies = Lucian, Yorick |related = * Chain Warden * Shadow and Fortune }} "The mind is a wondrous thing to tear apart." - Sadistic and cunning, Thresh is a restless spirit who prides himself on tormenting mortals and breaking them with slow, excruciating inventiveness. His victims suffer far beyond the point of death, for Thresh wreaks agony upon their souls, imprisoning them in his lantern to torture for all eternity. Lore Main= In an age history has all but forgotten, the man who would later be known as Thresh was once a member of an order devoted to gathering and protecting knowledge. The masters of this order tasked him with guarding a hidden underground vault filled with dangerous and corrupted magical artifacts. Thresh was incredibly strong-willed and methodical, which made him well-suited to such work. The vault Thresh guarded was buried deep beneath the citadel at the center of an island chain and protected by runic sigils, arcane locks and potent wards. Spending such time in the presence of dark spells began to affect Thresh as the magic sought out his innate malice. For years the relics preyed on his insecurities, taunting him with his deepest fears and feeding his bitterness. Thresh’s spite surfaced through wanton acts of cruelty, as his talent for exploiting vulnerability bloomed. He slowly tore pages out of a living book, binding it back together when it was all but spent. He scratched the glass of a mirror bound with the memory of an ancient mage until it was opaque, trapping the man in darkness, only to polish it anew and repeat. Just as a secret wants to be told, a spell wants nothing more than to be cast, and Thresh denied this each day. He would start to recite an incantation, then let the words trickle off his tongue, halting just before the last syllable. He became exquisitely skilled at covering all evidence of his cruelty, such that no one in the order suspected he was anything other than a disciplined guard. The vault had grown so vast that no one knew its contents as completely as Thresh, and the lesser artifacts faded from the order’s memory, as did Thresh himself. He resented that he had to hide his meticulous work. Everything under his watch was evil, or corrupted in some way - why shouldn’t he be free to do as he would? The vault held many peculiar magical artifacts but no people, until one day when a chained man was dragged into the sunken catacombs. He was a warlock who had infused his body with raw sorcery, which gave him the power to regenerate his flesh, no matter how grievous the wound. Thresh was delighted at his new ward - a being who could feel the full range of human suffering, but would not perish, a plaything he could torment for years to come. He started methodically separating the warlock’s skin from his flesh with a hook, and used his chains to lash and tear the open wound until it healed. He took to wearing the chains as he patrolled the vault, reveling in the warlock’s fear at the long, dragging sound of his approach. With ample charges to torment in the vault, Thresh became even more distanced from the order above. He began to take his meals in his underground chamber lit by a single lantern, rarely emerging from the catacombs. His skin developed a pallid complexion from lack of sunlight, and his face became gaunt and hollow. Members of the order avoided him, and when a series of mysterious disappearances plagued the order, none thought to investigate Thresh’s lair. When the disaster known as the Ruination struck, magical shockwaves claimed the lives of all who lived on the isles and transformed them into a state of undeath. While others screamed in anguish, Thresh reveled in the ruin. He rose from this cataclysm as a spectral abomination, but unlike many who have passed into the shadow world, Thresh did not lose his identity. Rather, his penchant for cruel torture and ability to discern weakness was only heightened. He relished the chance to continue his cruelty without fear of reprisal, unfettered by the limits of mortality. As a wraith, Thresh could torment the living and the dead endlessly, delighting in their despair before claiming their soul for an eternity of suffering. Thresh now seeks only particular victims: the most clever and resilient, and those with a strong will. His greatest joy comes from tormenting his victims until they lose any last glimmer of hope, before facing the inevitable hook of his chains. The Collection A horrible scraping of metal chains drifted over the fields. Outside, an unnatural fog rendered the moon and stars all but invisible, and the regular hum of insects fell silent. Thresh approached a ruined hovel. He raised his lantern, not to see his surroundings, but to look inside the glass. The interior of the lantern resembled a starry nightscape with its thousands of tiny green glowing orbs. They buzzed frantically as if trying to escape Thresh’s gaze. His mouth twisted in a grotesque grin, teeth glinting from the glow. Each of the lights was precious to him. Behind the door, a man whimpered. Thresh sensed his pain, and was drawn to it. He knew the man’s suffering like an old friend. Thresh had only appeared to the man once, decades ago, but since then the spectre had taken everyone the man held dear: from his favorite horse to his mother, brother, and recently a manservant who had become a close confidant. The specter made no pretence of natural deaths; he wanted the man to know who caused each loss. The spirit passed through the door, scraping his chains as they dragged behind him. The walls were damp and ingrained with years of grime. The man looked even worse: his hair long and matted, his skin covered in scabs - angry and raw from clawing. He wore what had once been fine velvet clothes, but were now little more than torn, tattered rags. The man shrank from the sudden green glow, covering his eyes. He shook violently, backing away into the corner. “Please. Please, not you,” he whispered. “Long ago, I claimed you as mine.” Thresh’s voice creaked and stretched, as if he had not spoken for an age. “It is time I collect...” “I am dying,” the man said, his voice barely audible. “If you’re here to kill me, you’d best hurry.” He made an effort to look at Thresh directly. Thresh stretched his mouth wide. “Your death is not my desire.” He set the glass door of his lantern slightly ajar. Strange sounds came from within - a cacophony of screams. The man did not react, not at first. So many screams emerged that they blended together like scraping glass shards. But his eyes widened in horror as he heard voices he recognized plead from Thresh’s lantern. He heard his mother, his brother, his friend, and finally the sound he dreaded most: his children, wailing as if being burned alive. “What have you done?” he screamed. He scrambled for something to throw - a broken chair - and threw it at Thresh with all his strength. It passed through the spectre harmlessly, and Thresh laughed mirthlessly. The man ran at Thresh, eyes wild with fury. The spectre’s hooked chains whipped out like striking snakes. The barbed hooks struck the mortal’s chest, cracking ribs and piercing his heart. The man fell to his knees, face twisted in delicious agony. “I left them to keep them safe,” the man cried. Blood gurgled from his mouth. Thresh wrenched his chains hard. For a moment, the man did not move. Then the ripping began. Like a rough-spun sheet being slowly torn, he was excruciatingly pulled from himself. His body convulsed violently, and blood sprayed along the walls. “Now, we begin,” said Thresh. He pulled the captured soul, pulsing brightly from the end of the chain, and trapped him within the lantern. The man’s hollow corpse collapsed as Thresh departed. Thresh followed the curling Black Mist away from the cottage with his glowing lantern held high. Only after Thresh was gone, and the fog dissipated, did the insects resume their nightly chorus and stars once again filled the night sky. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt Thresh raises his and "drinks" the souls coming out of it. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon landing on an enemy * * * |-| Dark Star= ;Upon starting a game * * * ;Upon attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke ''A frog pops up near Thresh but is sucked into his lantern by mistake. * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an ally * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an ally * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy Voidborn * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Laugh * ;Upon claiming a * ;Upon collecting 40 * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * ;Upon buying an item * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * ;While idling * ;Upon going on a killing spree * * * * * ;Upon placing a ward * * * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon death * * * ;Upon respawning * * * * * * Development Thresh Concept.png|Thresh concept art Thresh Championship concept.jpg|Championship Thresh concept art (by Riot Artist Brandon Liao) Thresh SSW concept.jpg|SSW Thresh concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= is a twisted reaper whose hungry chains ensnare the souls of the living. A moment's hesitation at the sight of his ghostly visage and there is no escape. He leaves in his wake hollow corpses, their souls ripped loose and trapped in the sickly green light of his lantern. The Chain Warden takes sadistic joy in tormenting his victims, both before and after their deaths. His grim task is never complete, and he stalks the land for ever more resolute spirits to unravel. Thresh carves careful, deliberate paths through Valoran. He handpicks his targets individually, devoting his full attention to each soul in turn. He isolates and toys with them, gradually eroding their sanity with his twisted, maddening humor. Once Thresh takes an interest in a soul, he does not relent until he possesses it. He then drags those he captures back to the Shadow Isles for an unimaginably dreadful fate. This is his only purpose. Little is known about the Chain Warden's past, and many of the details live only in nursery rhymes and campfire tales. They tell of a sadistic jailer from centuries past who took great delight in torturing his wards. Patient and brutal, he used a variety of methods to break his victims' minds before their bodies succumbed to his grisly designs. Chains were the jailer's preferred instruments of terror. Their shrill scrape marked his dreadful approach and promised agony to those he visited. His dark reign went unchallenged until his prisoners escaped during a massive riot. They overwhelmed him, and without ceremony or remorse, hanged him from his own chains. Thus began the unlife of the horrible specter known as Thresh, or so the tales go. Thresh now haunts the land, leaving an aftermath of horror and despair. However, there is a devious purpose behind his dark machinations, and the meager spirits of average men are insufficient. He seeks stronger souls. Only when he has broken the wills of Valoran's most resilient warriors will he finally have what he needs. Patch History ** '''Dark Star Thresh's' corpse no longer gets stuck in a T-pose if he dies while casting Death Sentence. * ** Adjusted Dark Star Thresh's Dark Passage toss animation to not look like . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.16 * ** Championship and Deep Sea Thresh's Dark Passage once again create a glowing trail behind the lantern when Dark Passage is cast. ;V6.13 * ** Epic monster souls are now worth two stacks of Damnation. * ** AP scaling. ** Shield's strength now scale with total number of souls. Each soul collected increases the shield value by one. ** While Thresh is tethered to an enemy via , casting Dark Passage beyond cast range will now throws the lantern at maximum range in the target direction, rather than causing Thresh to walk into cast range. ** If Thresh successfully a target and pull towards them, lanterns slightly beyond the leash range will have a short grace period before breaking the leash. ;V6.12 * Murder Bridge only: ** *** Each soul captured counts as two souls instead of one. ;V6.2 * ** now drops a . ;V6.1 * ** Fixed a visual bug where, upon despawning, uncollected souls appeared to fly to Thresh instead of vanishing. ;V5.16 *Stats ** Health growth increased to 93 from 89. ;V5.15 * ** now has a soul. ;V5.13 * **Fixed a bug where souls would visually fly to Thresh from extreme distances. This never affected gameplay. **Fixed a bug where didn't have a soul. * ** The lantern will wait for Thresh to land from Death Leap before returning to him, even if he exceeds maximum range. ;V4.14 * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes not move enemies. ;V4.13 * ** Now only shields the first ally to be near the Lantern in addition to Thresh. * ** Fixed a tooltip bug that listed Flay's slow duration as 1.5 seconds instead of 1 second. * ** No longer deals additional damage to opponents that break extra walls beyond the first. ;V4.11 * General ** Hitbox size increased to 65 units around from 50 to match average hitbox size. ;V4.10 * ** Bugfix: Now properly displays the correct buff icon ;V4.7 Crystal Scar only * ** Each soul is now worth 2 stacks of Damnation. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V4.4 Crystal Scar only * ** Each soul is now worth 4 stacks of Damnation. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.4 * ** Soul lifespan reduced to 8 seconds from 14. ;V4.2 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 450 from 475. ;V4.1 * ** Now shows indicator particles to nearby allies to indicate that it is a clickable object. ** Lantern now provides a small area of impassible terrain * ** Arm time increased to seconds from seconds. ;V3.13 * General ** Basic attack wind up is reduced by per 1% attack speed, rather than the standard 1%. * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 3% from 1%. ;V3.12 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown now reduced by 3 seconds if Death Sentence strikes an enemy. * ** Passive basic attack "wind up" damage now only grows when Thresh's basic attack cooldown completes. ;V3.10 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 441 from 452. ** Base armor reduced to 12 from 18. * ** Souls now always grant armor and ability power instead of starting at 1 and granting diminishing returns per soul collected. ;V3.8 * ** Fixed a bug where Thresh could cast while casting Death Sentence. ;V3.6 * ** Damage increased to from . ** Passive moved to Flay. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Now has Death Sentence's previous passive (bonus damage on basic attacks). ** Fixed a bug that caused the passive's damage to be consumed when attacking wards. ** Fixed a bug where Flay sometimes dealt more damage than intended. ;V1.0.0.154 Added January 23rd * (Innate) ** When Thresh stalks the Fields of Justice, minions, monsters and opposing champions occasionally manifest their essence as souls after they die. Gather the souls of fallen foes to power up Thresh’s Armor and Ability Power. Thresh gains no Armor per level normally. * (Q) ** (Passive): Thresh winds up his attacks, dealing more damage the longer he waits between strikes. ** (Active): Thresh throws his scythe forward, dragging the first enemy struck a fixed distance toward him. Activate Death Sentence again to hurtle towards the bound unit. * (W) ** Thresh hurls his lantern towards a target location. Nearby allies gain a shield while inside the lantern’s area of effect. Teammates who click the lantern will be pulled to Thresh. * (E) ** Thresh sweeps his chain, knocking all enemies in the direction of the blow. * (Ultimate) ** Thresh creates a prison of walls around him that slow and damage enemies that cross through. }} cs:Thresh/Příběh de:Thresh/Background fr:Thresh/Historique pl:Thresh/historia ru:Thresh/Background sk:Thresh/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Thresh